thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Emannus Des'Rosset
Elven male, born LY 859, in Woodstockade. Son of Trent and Circe. Rancher, businessman, and don of InterGang's Woodstockade branch. Emannus (pronounced ĕ'mă·nŭs) came from a fairly wealthy family of ranchers, who are best known for raising leopcoats. His great great grandmother Celeste, one of the First 50 Elves, had started a curlycoat ranch when the elves originally settled Woodstockade in 773. Over 50 years later, in 825, Darryl Des'Farrell would create the hybrid animal "leopcoats" from wild leopelles and curlycoats obtained from the ranch, which had been inherited by the children of Celeste and her husband, Xallem. One of their sons, Schuyler, married a woman named Karen (daughter of Rosset and Portia). Schuyler and Karen had only one child, a daughter named Remi. When Remi married Trelane (son of Salucin and Presbyd), they became the first elves to begin using a surname, in 824. They chose "Des'Rosset", in honor of Remi's maternal grandfather. Remi inherited the ranch from her father, Schuyler; in turn, she and Trelane passed it on to their children, including their oldest son, Trent. Trent passed it on to his children, including his youngest son, Emannus. The family also has a history as political leaders in the village. Emannus's great grandfather, Salucin, was among the most respected of the original 50 elves, and served as the fourth High Sorcerer from 832 until his death in 840. Emannus's grandfather, Trelane, was the third Elf Chief, assuming the position in 850, upon the death of Sean (the second Elf Chief). Trelane was instrumental in organizing the first Woodstockade village council in 850. His son, Trent, replaced him as Elf Chief in 884, upon Trelane's death. Trelane had also become the sixth High Sorcerer in 862. Upon his death, he was replaced in that capacity by his daughter-in-law, Circe (Trent's wife). Given this history, it's hardly surprising that Emannus himself gained a seat on the village council in 893. He actually won the seat of Castor Des'Eller, who became the new Elf Chief, replacing Emannus's father Trent, when Trent retired (along with his wife, Emannus's mother, Circe). In 904, Emannus ran for the office of monarch, after Woodstockade had joined the Second Order in the wake of the Coming of the Order. This required him to give up his seat on the council, as he couldn't run for both federal and local offices. His campaign was strongly supported by Chief Des'Eller, who had become a good friend and ally during their time serving together on the council. In fact, when Durell Turner contacted Des'Eller in 901 (which was made known to the entire Woodstockade council, though not to human society until the Battle of Elves' Ambush in 903), Emannus had been one of the few councillors to agree with Des'Eller that they should rejoin human society at all, and helped convince the rest of the council to join in the war against the Protestant Movement, which was organized some time after Durell's contact. However, Emannus lost the election to Demos Royal, and resented the fact that he now had no political power of any kind. Of course, he could have run for village council again in three years, but that seemed a long time to wait, and he knew from experience that, in Woodstockade society, once one gets on a council, it's unlikely for them to be displaced unless they die or retire. Even if the new election format might theoretically change things, he wasn't inclined to count on it. And so, he instead concentrated on managing the family's ranch (which he had done prior to obtaining a seat on the village council in 893, and to a lesser extent while serving on the council). When he was contacted in 904, after the elections, by Rocher Zelcorner, it didn't take much work to play on Emannus's disgruntlement over his loss of the election (as well as his friendship with Chief Des'Eller having become strained). He formed a partnership with Zelcorner, as well as Nicole Kriek. At first this was meant to be a business arrangement, but actually that was a cover for the three of them to each start a new branch of InterGang, in their respective villages. This, of course, even further strained Emannus's relationship with Des'Eller, who is staunchly anti-crime. In spite of becoming a criminal, Des'Rosset also remains as head of his family's ranch, which conducts strictly legitimate business. In 907, They began exporting leopcoats to a company called Stock-in-Trade, which trades various forms of livestock between villages. See also *Elven genealogy *Federal elections Category:People